Nowadays, huge amount of data is being generated with every passing minute. The huge amount of data leads to high processing and memory requirements so that various operations or tasks can be performed on the data. Currently, multiple servers or systems, which are interconnected with each other through a network, are used to process and store this huge amount of data. Typically, in such arrangement, when a task having high processing and memory requirements is to be executed, the task is split into multiple sub-tasks and these sub-tasks are assigned to the systems, available in a network, for execution. Thereafter, the systems execute the sub-tasks assigned to them and in this manner execution of the task is completed.